


Just A Peek?

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [201]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Conversations, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Eric Delko/Calleigh Duquesne, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Delko and Calleigh arrange a date, just so Delko can see her tattoo...or so he says.





	Just A Peek?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago for **medie** 's "You Must've Been Kissin' a Fool" challenge with the prompt " _Calleigh/Erik; Tattoo_ "

"Oh, come on, Cal. I just want a peek."

"No, Eric. No peeks."

"So you got the tat in one of those 'lovers' eyes only' places?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "No, it's not on my inner thigh or something. It's on my back."

"Lower back?"

"Shoulder blade area."

"Then I'll just wait until you're in a tank top to see it."

"I got it so a tank top covers it up unless it's one of those strappy ones, and I never wear those to work."

"Then I'll have to see it after work."

"You and I _never_ hang out after work."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you out on a date."

Her jaw dropped. "A date? You and me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I mean, we're close."

"Yeah..."

"And I've seen you checking me out--"

"I have not!"

"--and I've checked you out before."

" _When_?"

He shrugged again. "When you're not looking."

She shook her head. "A date, just to get a peek at my tattoo?"

"And maybe a kiss."

She shook her head again, only this time she was grinning. "Oh, I can give you the kiss right now."

"Here? At work?"

She came up and stood in front of him. "Yes. Here. At work."

He swallowed. "So..."

She leaned in and then kissed him on the cheek. "We have a good time Friday night and I'll see about giving you a better one."

"What time?"

"Eight. Meet me here." 

"In the locker room or here at the labs?"

"Locker room." She walked past him towards the locker room exit, leaving him grinning like an idiot. He finally, after all these years, was getting his date with Calleigh Duquesne.


End file.
